


Cake So Sweet

by azee



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Can't think of any right now, M/M, fluff maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azee/pseuds/azee
Summary: Jesse beamed at Yugo. He just knew the right words to say during this kind of situation, and he will never regret it. (my apologies, i suck at this)Chapter 2 ofFireworks
Relationships: Kouchi Yugo/Jesse Lewis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Cake So Sweet

**YUGO'S** footsteps felt heavier as he walked down the aisle towards the elevator. He has not yet done anything big on his new work as an HR specialist as he is still new to the job. His supervisor is still trying to introduce him to his work and he’s actually afraid that he might fail his boss. 

It was actually a job he can easily do, even if the workload was huge. His problem? Well, he _IS_ the problem. 

In his first hour in the company, his brain started thinking a lot. Did he really apply for the right job? Will he be able to maximize his capabilities? Will he be happy? Because, Yugo thought, even if the job pays well, even if he’s in the correct path for his chosen career, if he’s not gonna be happy, why would he waste his time in this job?

He had just finished his third day at the company and he was still unhappy. Yes, his colleagues were all warm and friendly with him, but it did not help to wipe his worries away. He’s been thinking, what if there’s another job waiting for him? He did apply to a lot of companies, but since this company was the first one to respond to him, he immediately accepted even if his travel time is almost two hours, to and from work. 

As Yugo stepped out of the building, he headed to the direction of Cake So Sweet , his favorite bakery cafe since his university days. Whenever he feels down, or he wants to reward himself, it is his to-go place. The place is cozy, perfect for his mental needs. 

Yugo ordered a slice of their popular blueberry cheesecake and a cup of coffee. Luckily, his favorite spot by the window was empty. He took out his phone, took a picture of his food and sent it to his friends, Juri and Taiga. Blueberry cheesecake is Juri’s favorite and Taiga would be so annoyed at him that he went out alone. Just like what he thought, Taiga was flooding him with messages as to why he did not invite anyone. 

A smile broke on his face as he placed his phone down. Talking to his friends really helped his mind. He would definitely invite them out this weekend, hopefully they will be able to go all together as Juri’s bar is full-packed during Fridays and weekend nights. 

As Yugo took a bite of his blueberry cheesecake, his eyes wandered, looking at the people passing by, all sort--there were students going together, adults wearing office outfits, people with kids. He thought to himself, among those people who had smiles plastered on their faces, how many of them were happy with their current situation? How many of them were trying hard to survive each day? How many of them were lucky enough that they have found their dream job? 

He took a sip from his cup of coffee. Those thoughts should not occupy him when he’s supposed to be enjoying his comfort food. He’ll just worry about it some other time. He took another bite and then continued to people-watch.

A certain guy caught his attention. The man was still wearing his work clothes, although his suit jacket was resting on his left arm. He couldn’t resist himself as he admired how the white polo was hugging his body. 

_Sexy is the right word you’re looking for_ , his brain talked to him. He wanted to smack himself for thinking that way when he has a lot of things to think about. Yugo decided to pull his attention back to what he was eating. Maybe, he’d just browse his phone as he plans to stay for a bit longer. 

When he checked his phone again, Juri and Taiga had already planned out a weekend trip for them, he felt relieved. His two friends were waiting for his response so he immediately typed ‘yes’ and also said that he’ll call them back once he gets home. 

“Do you mind?” 

Yugo looked up and was welcomed by the man’s dashing smile. He was caught off guard because of how warm his smile was on him. Yugo wanted to tap himself on the back as he was able to smile and shake his head, without making googly eyes at a colleague. 

“Hi, Jesse, right?” He said, putting on his work smile. Jesse has occupied the empty seat in front of him and placed his stuff on the chair beside him.

Jesse’s face suddenly lit, if there’s another level of radiance his smile has. “You remember me, I’m glad.” 

“Of course, you’re friends with Shin, that’s why I’d remember you.” He said. Yugo noticed that Jesse has a big paper bag with a cartoon bear logo. It was from the variety store across the street. _For a girlfriend?_

“Right.” Jesse leaned at the table, not too close to him but it made him a little uncomfortable. He’d like to back away but he did not want to offend him. “Are you alone?” 

Yugo bit his lower lip and looked down at his food before answering. “Well, yeah. I just got off from work, too.” 

Jesse nodded twice before the guy looked at the counter, probably checking the menu or the displayed pastries. Yugo did not like the silence between them, especially since they were not really friends so he immediately thought of helping Jesse out. 

“You can try ordering their strawberry shortcake. Their croissants are the best, too” 

Jesse faced him again, and scratched the back of his left ear. “Actually, this morning, my little sister asked me to buy her a cheesecake. The problem is, I don’t remember the exact place. But she told me that the bakery’s cheesecake is good.”

Yugo undeniably got excited hearing that. He felt proud that this little bakery cafe has been getting attention. “I can vouch for that!” He exclaimed. 

**JESSE** pulled out his phone from his pant’s pocket as it vibrated continuously. His younger sister has been bugging him since this morning for a blueberry cheesecake from a bakery a few blocks from his office, but opposite direction to the train station. He loves his little sister dearly. It was one of those days when he can get off work early and he really doesn’t want to miss the 3:15PM train going home. He knew that the next train would be so crowded with working people and students. 

He was still figuring out how he’s going to tell his sister that he doesn’t want to go. But he already plans on getting the cake by Friday, on the last day of his work week. 

As he was thinking of what to reply to his little sister, he saw Yugo walking past him. The guy has a blank face. His usual bright smile was nowhere to be found and his eyes seemed tired. He was just looking straight as to where he was heading. 

Jesse tried to call his attention but he got no response. Yugo just continued to walk, going left from the building. His feet got mind of their own, Jesse found himself walking a fair distance away from Yugo, and away from the train station. 

He was actually worried about Yugo. He doesn’t seem like himself. Maybe a bad day at work? Should he call his attention again?

Jesse realized that they have already walked maybe six blocks away from their building. His mind got busy contemplating on how to approach the guy. Realization hit him, he freaking looked like a stalker trailing behind Yugo. 

When Yugo entered an establishment, Jesse’s feet took him inside a shop just opposite where Yugo was. He let out a sigh. Jesse wanted to smack himself for not thinking through. 

“Welcome to Cuddly Bears!” Jesse was face-to-face with a saleslady flashing a smile. His mouth was left open as he roamed his eyes. 

There were stuffed bears around him, in different sizes and colors. It was the kind of place someone in a relationship would go to buy gifts for their partners. Jesse felt his face getting warmer as Yugo popped in his mind. 

To save himself from embarrassment, he went ahead and bought a stuffed bear. Not for Yugo, but for his little sister. He remembered that it was examination week for her. As he was paying his gift, he tried to look outside if he could spot Yugo. As if luck was on his side, Yugo was sitting by the window of the opposite shop, which he realized was the bakeshop his sister was talking about.

The saleslady walked him out of the shop, thanking him for patronizing their products. He smiled in return and walked towards where Yugo was. 

Jesse did not know where he got his courage to approach Yugo. His heart was beating loudly in his chest, he was actually afraid Yugo might hear it. 

Especially when Yugo’s face suddenly lit. 

“I can vouch for that!” 

That was it. That was the very first time he saw Yugo smile, a real smile. Not the usual smile he gives to people at work, not the smile he gave them when Shin first introduced him. That was on another level. His eyes twinkled as he talked about something he really likes. 

_Cute!_

“Really?” he said. “Then I must be at the right shop.” 

Yugo excitedly nodded his head. “Their cheesecake has been getting attention lately, most especially to students. The price is actually cheaper than others, but the taste is so...heavenly.” Jesse could not stop himself from smiling as he watched Yugo talk. 

“Heavenly,” Jesse chuckled. “What a word to describe a cake.”

Yugo then giggled. Another thing he found so cute about him today. It must be his lucky day today. 

“Sorry about that.” Yugo said. “It’s just that, I’m really in love with this place for a long time now.” 

“Then, I must buy this heavenly cake you love so much.” He said, chuckling. “Any other recommendations?” 

With a clearly uncontrollable smile, Yugo’s eyes went over the counter. Yugo was biting his lower lip as he thought about what to suggest. 

Jesse really felt fortunate that he was able to witness this side of Yugo. It was so different from the one he saw at work. Not like they have been working together for a long time. But for the past few days he has his eyes on him. He certainly wants to get to know him better. 

Jesse ordered Yugo’s recommended four-cheese garlic bread and a frappe. He found himself talking and laughing with him. He found out that they actually went to the same university but they were in different departments. He frequented Yugo’s college department building because of his friend yet they never crossed paths. 

Jesse was sure that they have never met before because Yugo is someone he would definitely remember. He would never forget the face whose smile was so radiant and an aura that whispers dangerously to him, ‘ come here and let me break your heart.’

They were interrupted when Yugo’s phone beeped. Jesse was able to see that he received a text message from a person named Juri. Who could Juri be, he thought.

“Look at that, it’s already seven.” Yugo was smiling at him apologetically. “Your sister must be waiting for her cake.” 

He looked at his wrist watch, even he was not able to realize that they were talking for hours now. Time flies. Though a part of him wants their conversation to last longer. He was kind of afraid that he might not be able to witness this cheery Yugo at work. But it seemed that Yugo had already decided that he would go home. 

They walked out of the bakery cafe, with him following Yugo. How can he make sure that he will be able to spend time with him after this day? Should he casually ask him to invite him if Yugo visits the place again? Jesse was worried Yugo might find him assertive with that move. But he definitely wants to have alone time with him once again, to know him better. 

“I’m headed this way.” Yugo pointed the direction to a bus stop. “Where are you to?”

Jesse’s mind started to map the whole ride from where they are now to where his house is. The direction Yugo was pointing would take him one and half hours to reach his house, and the opposite direction will just take him twenty minutes.

Jesse beamed at Yugo. He just knew the right words to say during this kind of situation, and he will never regret it. 

“The bus stop? That’s where I’m headed, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 of [Fireworks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801716/chapters/70634052)
> 
> Following Kochi's recent statement, I decided to write a continuation. Those two will be end the end of us, I swear. 
> 
> Thank you for reaching this part! You go slay the day! xx


End file.
